danbrownfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Brown (Author)
Dan Brown is an American Author/Writer and Novelist who wrote some of the most controversial religious books: Angels & Demons and The Da Vinci Code. He has so far written seven books, with two being adapted to cinema and a third on the way. Biography Early Life Brown was born on June 22nd, 1964 in New Hampshire, USA, to Constance and Richard G. Brown. Brown and his two younger siblings were raised in a board school where his father taught mathematics, and was obligated to reside at for ten years as part of his job. After graduating from high school in 1982, Brown attended Amherst College, from which he graduated with a major in English and Spanish in 1986. Brown played squash (much like David Becker), and took part in a fraternity and sang in the Amherst Glee Club. Short Musical Career Following his experience as a singer in university, Brown attempted to enter the music business by creating a children's cassette ("SynthAnimals"), and later released a CD ("Perspective"). Soon after moving to Los Angeles, where he joined the the National Academy of Songwriters, he met his future wife, Blythe Newlon. Newlon aided Brown by promoting him through promotional events and personal connections. The two soon fell in love, and moved back to New Hampshire, only to marry each other four years later. Brown's last musical products were two other CDs he released, entitled "Dan Brown" and "Angels and Demons" (his future best-seller). Beginning of Writing Brown's sudden transition to writing occured during a vacation in Tahiti, when he read "The Doomsday Conspiracy", a novel by Sidney Sheldon, and believed he could do better. Brown then started working on Digital Fortress, which was evantually published in 1998. In between the writing on his suspense books, Brown and his wife released humor books, under which he is credited as Danielle Brown. Digital Fortress was not an immediate success, which was held away from Brown until he published his fourth and most successful book, The Da Vinci Code. Bestselling Author & Future Brown's fourth book, The Da Vinci Code proved to be an immidiate success, reaching the top of the New York Times Best Seller list, and selling over 60 million copies. Brown also got into Time's list of the 100 most influential people of 2005. In 2006, his last book was adapted to the big screens, in a production that had Ron Howard as the director, Tom Hanks starring as Robert Langdon and a long list of talented actors portraying the rest of the characters. Brown himself was credited as an executive producer and as a writer for the movie. Three years later, his prequel to Da Vinci Code was turned into a movie as well, serving as a sequel. Tom Hanks returned as Langdon, and Howard directed it as well. Both men are currently filming the lastest book of the series: Inferno. The Da Vinci Code caught the media's attention, both as a novel and a movie. Many religious instititues presented the book as "Anti-Christian" (while Brown himself declared he is Christian), and one case even claimed that Brown plagarised the idea behind the Holy Grail from a book titled Holy Blood, Holy Grail. Brown won the case in 2007. His sixth novel, The Lost Symbol features the fraternity of Freemasons as well as a branch of psychic science known as Noetic science. It deals with the little-known legend of the Ancient Mysteries. Inferno, his latest book, deals with the Malthusian catastrophe and how the amount of food and resources produced will not be enough to support the number of human beings on the planet eventually. Trivia * Brown implied that his characters' manners and names often come from his personal world. Langdon is named after John Langdon, an artist who helped with the art for Angels and Demons' cover; Langdon's fictional editor is named Jonas Faukman, while Brown's real-life editor is Jason Kaufman. * In order to deal with his writer's block, Brown uses gravity boots, which according to Brown "hanging upside down seems to help me solve plot challenges by shifting my entire perspective". [ 1 ] * Brown starts writing each day at 4 AM, with an antique hour glass on his desk. At the end of every 60 minutes, Brown takes a break to do push-ups, sit-ups and stretches. * He shares the same birthday and place of birth with his fictional protagonist Robert Langdon. Category:Content